


Под властью похотливого демона

by KisVani



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Однажды Пейдж просыпается и не помнит, кто она такая. И становится свидетельницей вещей, которых предпочла бы не видеть.





	Под властью похотливого демона

Однажды она проснулась в белой комнате без окон и дверей и даже без видимых источников света. Пол был тёплым и пружинил под босыми ногами, а из одежды на ней оказалась только тонкая больничная рубашка.  
— А откуда я знаю, что это больничная рубашка? — спросила она у самой себя и вздрогнула от высокого звучания собственного голоса. — И кто я вообще такая.

Имя пришло само, стоило об этом подумать.

— Пейдж, меня зовут Пейдж.

Ничего другого в памяти при этом не всплывало. Просто Пейдж. Без фамилии или профессии. Когда она пыталась думать о семье, родителях, братьях или сёстрах, то начинала болеть голова. Они были... где-то, но Пейдж не могла до них добраться. Не в реальности, которая ограничивалась белой комнатой с пружинящим полом и, как она убедилась, стенами.

Пейдж не знала, сколько времени она провела здесь. Она пыталась считать вслух, но сбилась на пятой тысяче. Точнее, сбивалась и до этого, но, досчитав до пяти тысяч, поняла, что это бесполезно. Она пыталась петь, но в голове не было ни одного полного текста. Пыталась спать, но ей не хотелось.

Как и есть.

Или попасть в туалет.

— Если я умерла, то загробный мир — чертовски скучное место, — сказала Пейдж мрачно.

А потом появился голос. Она не была уверена, не выдумала ли его сама, но ей было уже всё равно. Голос объяснял Пейдж, что той надо сделать, чтобы выбраться, и та слушала очень внимательно. Всё равно заняться здесь было особо нечем.

***  
Из объяснений голоса Пейдж поняла, что у неё есть необычные способности. С помощью одной из них она выбралась наружу из той комнаты, где была заперта. И обнаружила себя на опоре моста.

Пейдж полетела вниз, не удержав равновесие, но переместилась перед тем, как успела разбиться о воду. И попала в парк.

Голос говорил, что у неё есть задание: отыскивать определённых людей и находиться рядом с ними некоторое время. А ещё он предлагал ей с ними переспать, но Пейдж надеялась, что это шутка. Потому что заниматься сексом с какими-то незнакомцами ей хотелось меньше всего.

Во время очередного перемещения Пейдж постаралась попасть в магазин одежды и стащила несколько вещей, которые ей показались подходящими под её фигуру. Потому что ходить в больничной рубашке и дальше казалось совсем странным.

Синяя блузка слишком плотно обтягивала грудь, но штаны получились как раз в пору. Как и кроссовки. Так что Пейдж, рассматривая себя в зеркало, пришла к выводу, что незачем искушать судьбу и ждать, пока её кто-то обнаружит.

Первой, к кому её направил голос, всё так же звучащий в её голове, была незнакомкой с фотоаппаратом. Она была довольно привлекательна... если бы Пейдж нравились женщины. Хотя она и задалась вопросом, нравятся или нет, и не могла разобраться в собственных чувствах. Но её определенно влекло к этой молодой женщине, которая фотографировала толпу.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Пейдж... Смит, — представилась Пейдж, протягивая руку. — Я занимаюсь защитой окружающей среды и...

Что говорить дальше, она ещё не придумала, но незнакомка и этого не слушала.

— Ладно, — сказала она, — но у меня масса дел, так что буду благодарна, если вы уйдёте с дороги.

Когда Пейдж последовала за ней, та пригрозила вызвать полицию. Но голос в разуме настойчиво повторял, что ей следует держаться поближе к незнакомке. А лучше — её совратить. Иначе никогда не вернуть память и не стать собой.

Пейдж на деле постаралась проследить за своей «целью». Из разговора с ещё несколькими девушками, которые, судя по репликам, приходились первой сёстрами, незнакомка с фотоаппаратом обрела имя — Прю.

«Ты должна её совратить, — шептал голос в голове, — сними одежду, выйди перед ней голой».

— Зачем мне что-то такое делать? — спросила Пейдж и сделала вид, что она говорит по мобильному телефону, чтобы прохожие на неё не косились. Вышло не слишком хорошо, потому что телефона у неё не было.

«Потому что только так ты сможешь вернуть воспоминания! — настаивал голос. — Потряси сиськами перед ней! Она оценит, и вы займётесь страстным сексом прямо на скамейке!»

— Последить за ней я могу, — ответила Пейдж, — но ничего такого делать не собираюсь.

Голос замолк на несколько часов. В течение этого времени Пейдж обнаружила, что может перемещать предметы к себе с помощью своих сил. Так она убедилась, что мороженое лишено вкуса и просто противно. Есть его не хотелось. Как и вообще есть.

В то же время стемнело, и Прю вместе с сёстрами вышли из дому, до которого Пейдж их преследовала, и отправились в парк «Золотые Ворота».

«Ты можешь всё-таки выйти к ним и потрясти сиськами», — заявил голос.

Пейдж не стала отвечать, чтобы сёстры её не заметили.

— Думаю, здесь хорошее место, — сказала одна из них, — как думаете, Пайпер, Прю?

— Согласна, Фиби, здесь мы и подождём демона, — ответила ей Прю.

Так Пейдж и определилась, что ту сестру, у которой были волосы посветлее и которая смотрелась младше всех, зовут Фиби, а серьёзную, постарше — Пайпер. Они все были одеты легко, даже слишком, но Пейдж списала это на то, что ночь жаркая, просто она в своём новом состоянии этого не замечает, как не замечает голода или жажды.

«Интересно, кто такой этот „демон“, которого они ждут?» — задумалась Пейдж.

«Это существо, которое они собираются убить, ты должна им помешать!» — заявил голос.

«Ничего хорошего „демоном“ не назовут», — мысленно же ответила ему Пейдж.

Демон, про которого шла речь, всё не появлялся и не появлялся. Сёстрам тоже явно надоело ждать, и они опустились на землю. Фиби положила голову на колени Пайпер, и та гладила её по волосам. Прю прохаживалась между кустов. Она заглядывала в них, вороша ветки... и, если бы продолжила и пересекла поляну, то оказалась бы прямо рядом с Пейдж. Так что надо было следить и уходить, как только та покажется рядом. А то уверения голоса — уверениями, но попадаться на том, что шпионишь за людьми посреди ночи в глухом парке, как-то не хотелось.

«Может, этот их демон даже не придёт», — подумала Пейдж.

Она так внимательно следила за Прю, что пропустила момент, когда начало происходить кое-что интересное. Пайпер склонилась к Фиби и принялась целовать её лицо.

— Ох, да прекрати! — сказала та со смехом, но сама приподнялась и приникла к губам Пайпер.

Над ними как раз стоял фонарный столб, и свет падал на них. Это делало картину похожей на что-то из тех картинок, которые Пейдж коллекционировала в детстве. Она попыталась ухватиться за эту мысль, но та ускользнула прочь, не оставив после себя ни ассоциаций, ни образов, ни тех пресловутых картинок. Тем временем Пайпер сама легла на траву, и они с Фиби переплелись руками и ногами, принявшись целоваться и постанывать, и гладить друг друга по спинам. 

Прю пришла от кустов и, тяжело вздохнув, коснулась носком ботинка руки Пайпер.

— Нашли время, — сказала она. — Ещё и старшую сестру не позвали.

— Ох, да ладно тебе, — Фиби отбросила волосы с лица, — можно подумать, ты бы сама не присоединилась к нам чуть позже.

— А если демон придёт? — не унималась Прю. — Как вы собираетесь встречать его? Голыми?

Пайпер пошевелилась и села, Пейдж заметила, что она успела раскраснеться, пока валялась с Фиби на траве.

— Это же похотливый демон, — сказала Пайпер, — или я что-то путаю?

— Именно он, — подтвердила Фиби.

Она потянулась, и Пейдж прикрыла рот ладонью, когда увидела, как она стащила с себя лёгкое платье. Под которым не оказалось ничего напоминающего нижнее бельё.

«Может, всё-таки присоединишься к ним?» — предложил голос в голове Пейдж. Но она была так искренне удивлена, что даже не заметила его реплики. Та прошла где-то фоном. Можно было задать массу вопросов, хотя самым главным был бы: что, чёрт побери, тут происходит?

В лицах трех молодых женщин легко можно было увидеть схожие черты. Но если бы Пейдж заранее не знала, что они сёстры, то заметила бы? Догадалась бы, что они родня? Или нет?

И точно ли они сёстры?

В глубине души Пейдж надеялась, что это вот такая странная ролевая игра между тремя любовницами. Или они просто привыкли говорить всем соседям, что сёстры, чтобы те не задавали вопросов... Но зачем тогда выбираться в парк и болтать о демонах?

Пейдж было неоткуда получить ответы на свои вопросы, потому что голос в голове продолжал нудеть и требовать, чтобы она немедленно вышла из кустов и разделась сама, присоединившись к оргии.

«А по-моему, им и без меня хорошо», — подумала Пейдж, глядя на то, как Прю и Фиби пытаются раздеть Пайпер. Прю сняла только футболку и осталась в чёрных шортах. В то же время Пайпер защищала свои джинсы и рубашку так, будто от этого зависела её жизнь. Но при этом весело смеялась.

— Да ладно, не стесняйся показать перед нами свои хлопковые трусики, — сказала Прю.

— Я не ношу хлопок с двенадцати лет! — ответила Пайпер с искренней обидой и сама стащила с себя джинсы вместе с кроссовками. — Сами смотрите!

Прю и Фиби присвистнули.

— А ведь да, это не похоже на хлопок.

— Хм, нам стоит как минимум проверить.

Пейдж даже немного привстала, чтобы лучше видеть, но спины Фиби и Прю заслоняли от неё Пайпер, только широко расставленные голые ноги и было видно.

«Иди к ним, точно всё увидишь», — настаивал голос.

Пейдж поморщилась и опять присела. Даже отвернулась от происходящего на поляне. Что бы там ни было — это не её дело. Пусть развлекаются, как хотят, сёстры они или просто любовницы, или случайные встречные. Ей без разницы. Голос сказал следить за ними — ладно, но идти к ним и пытаться совратить — да глупость просто. 

Тяжело было не обращать внимания на раздающиеся за спиной звуки, прерываемые хихиканьем, стонами и всхлипами.

— Ох... да! Сильнее, Фиби, засунь свою руку глубже! — судя по голосу, это стонала Прю.

Следом раздался громкий стон, от которого по спине Пейдж пробежали мурашки. Слышать это всё было странно. И самую-самую малость возбуждающе. Почти так же, как когда она застукала своих подопечных за просмотром порнухи.

Вроде и стоит отругать их, выставить прочь, забрать кассету... но что-то внутри требует сесть рядом с ними и тоже смотреть. Сейчас это «что-то» обрело голос, причём — весьма занудный. И требовало не просто повернуться и смотреть, а пойти и принять участие.

«Представь, как их губы будут касаться тебя повсюду, — говорил голос, — как Фиби станет прикусывать твои соски, сначала правый, потом левый и наоборот. Как Прю станет удерживать твою голову и засунет пальцы в твой рот. Как Пайпер опустится между твоих разведённых ног и проникнет языком внутрь, ты представляешь её язык? Скользкий и юркий? О, тебе понравится стонать, прикусывая пальцы Прю, тебе захочется большего. А Пайпер будет собирать текущую из тебя влагу языком и посмеиваться, а вибрация станет передаваться через всё твоё тело до самой головы».

— Прекрати! — крикнула Пейдж, закрывая уши ладонями.

Это вряд ли бы помогло избавиться от голоса, но помогало его заглушить.

— Не хочу ничего слышать! Господи, да что ты за извращенец такой?!

Неожиданно она поняла, что на самом деле стало очень тихо. Даже возня за спиной прекратилась. И с ужасом Пейдж осознала, что закричала вслух.

И наверняка выдала себя.

— Ох, бля... — застонала она и переместилась, даже не оборачиваясь.

А то вдруг сёстры, или кем они там были, уже мчатся к ней, приняв за того самого демона? Или просто собираются побить за то, что подсматривала.

«Или они хотели, чтобы ты присоединилась к ним», — предположил голос.

Пейдж не исключала такой вариант, но отчего-то картина, нарисованная им, ей не нравилась. В первую очередь, потому что она этих женщин не знала. И понятия не имела, ни кто они такие, ни стоит ли ей заниматься с ними сексом.

Что-то подсказывало, что не стоит. И это явно был не завывающий на все лады голос.

«Неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы к тебе вернулась твоя память? — спросил он. — Ты сможешь её вернуть после секса с этой троицей».

— А другого способа нет? — спросила Пейдж.

Она шла по пустынной ночной улице и пыталась разобраться в собственных ощущениях. Ей казалось, что её словно ударили мешком по голове, а кое-какие воспоминания появлялись в голове сами, ей даже не приходилось ничего специально для этого делать.

Возможно, если подождать достаточно долго, то они вернутся сами, без проблем и попыток их вернуть специально. И точно без того, чтобы участвовать в разнузданной оргии.

— Я вообще не уверена, что мне нравятся женщины! — взмахнула руками Пейдж.

Голос ответил что-то неразборчивое, кажется, ругался. Пейдж решила не обращать на него внимания. Живут же как-то люди с субличностями. И она сможет.

Правда, её всё ещё очень сильно напрягало то, что не хотелось делать ничего, что требовалось бы телу. С другой стороны, если ты не спишь и не тратишь деньги на еду, то у тебя освобождается масса свободного времени. Можно научиться многим интересным и важным вещам. А с её способностью перемещаться — даже путешествовать по миру! Скучать не придётся. И вместо старых воспоминаний у неё появятся новые. Чем плохо?

«Нет-нет-нет! — запричитал голос. — Если ты сделаешь это, то ты умрешь!»

— А раньше ты мне про это не говорил, — заметила Пейдж.

Она остановилась у витрины музыкального магазина и задумалась, не научиться ли ей на чём-то играть? Всегда хотелось освоить скрипку, мама всё обещала отдать её на уроки, потом не получилось, а потом сама Пейдж выросла и считала, что это не круто.

Она пожала плечами и пошла дальше... а потом так и застыла. Вот они, воспоминания! Она подумала про скрипку и вспомнила маму. Но когда Пейдж опять попыталась развить эту мысль или вызвать ещё какие-то ассоциации из воспоминаний — ничего не получалось. Опять глухая белая стена, как в той комнате, где она проснулась.

— Ладно, попробую отправиться в Париж, — решила Пейдж и переместилась под возмущение голоса.

Она не оказалась в Париже. Вместо этого — опять попала в парк. Причём почти туда же, где сидела в засаде в прошлый раз.

— Эй, Фиби, я что-то слышу! — голос Пайпер раздался спереди, и Пейдж быстро переместилась на ближайшее дерево.

Оттуда она увидела трёх сестёр. Те уже были одеты (причём Прю надела платье Фиби, а та — её шорты и рубашку Пайпер, которая была вынуждена взять футболку Прю; не всем всё оказалось впору, и они смотрелись странновато) и не слишком дружелюбно оглядывались по сторонам.

— Мне кажется, что мы зря прервались! — сказала Фиби. — Это была белка, или какой-то турист насладился зрелищем и ушёл.

— Или маньяк, — предположила Пайпер, обняв себя руками.

— Если маньяк, то Прю с ним справится!

Фиби тряхнула волосами и подошла к старшим сёстрам, обняла их за плечи и добавила:

— Ну всё-таки, сколько мы можем работать? Надо же хоть иногда отдыхать.

И поцеловала сначала шею Прю, а потом — Пайпер.

Те не слишком возражали, сами взялись за руки. Пейдж не видела чётко, но ей казалось, что они поглаживали пальцы друг друга.

«Ты хочешь, чтобы я вторую серию посмотрела?» — подумала она, обращаясь к голосу. Тот не спешил отвечать.

Но на поляне появилось новое лицо: существо походило на человека в рванье. Рванье и чешуйчатой зелёной маске. И перчатках.

— Ты похотливый демон? — спросила Фиби.

— Я демон Саргасс, и вас ждёт расплата!

Он говорил ещё что-то, но ни Пейдж, ни сёстры не собирались его слушать. Вместо этого Пайпер взмахнула руками, и Саргасс разлетелся на отдельные ошметки, которые усеяли всю поляну... и троих стоящих там женщин.

— Пайпер! — Прю принялась возмущённо отряхивать платье.

Фиби отплевывалась. А сама Пайпер так и стояла, вытянув перед собой руки.

— Я... нет, я не думала, что он развалится на куски. На самом деле.

— Ну вот, теперь я воняю рыбой, — сказала Фиби.

Прю сказала что-то тихо и получила в ответ возмущённые крики, которые подняли с деревьев птиц и из-за которых Пейдж сама чуть не упала с ветки.

— Думаю, нам стоит поехать домой, — сказала Пайпер.

Пейдж ещё какое-то время сидела на дереве, дожидаясь, пока они уйдут. И только потом обратилась к голосу в своей голове.

— Ну и как? Ты думаешь, что мне стоило идти к ним? Чтобы и меня вот так разорвали, и куски разлетелись по всему парку? Кишки там, глаз вот повис бы на дереве, и птички бы его клевали. А что случилось бы с моей печенью — и думать не хочу. Разве что кто-то из животных наелся бы.

«С тобой ничего бы не случилось, — гнул своё голос. — Они бы приняли тебя в семью! Они всегда так делают!»

— Что-то тогда семья очень уж малочисленная, — ответила Пейдж, — потому что к ним много кто хотел бы присоединиться, я думаю. Но плата за вход большая.

При мыслях о плате за вход тоже всплыли какие-то воспоминания, и Пейдж опять попыталась за них ухватиться, и у неё даже кое-что получилось. Например, Пейдж вспомнила, что её фамилия — Метьюс. Это мало что давало, но тоже было неплохо.

«Ты умрёшь, если долго будешь вдали от сестёр», — сказал голос.

Пейдж не была уверена, стоит ли ему верить, но никаких планов у неё не было. Тем более что попытка переместить в Париж закончилась плохо. Она попыталась ещё раз, на этот раз — куда-нибудь в Австралию, но оказалась около дома сестёр. Так что смирилась с тем, что деваться ей отсюда некуда, и переместилась внутрь. На пыльный чердак, где явно давно не делали влажную уборку и где стояла подставка со старинной книжкой.

— О, миленько тут у них, — прокомментировала Пейдж и опустилась на пол, приложив ухо к доскам.

Она надеялась услышать, куда идут сёстры, чтобы, если что, быстрее переместиться в безопасное место и не попасться им на глаза. Но голос, всё так же ворчащий над ухом, здорово мешал.

«В книжке есть заклинание, которое сделает тебя невидимой», — сказал он наконец.

— А? — Пейдж подняла голову и посмотрела на книгу. — То есть это что, на самом деле книга заклинаний? Типа как у волшебников?

«У ведьм. Иди ищи».

Пейдж поднялась и неуверенно подошла к книжке. Она искренне сомневалась в словах голоса. Из него вообще получился довольно паршивый советчик, но решила, что хуже не будет, так что стала листать старые, пожелтевшие от времени страницы в поисках заклинания невидимости. Отыскала она его не сразу, и оно, как и все остальные, было составлено в стихах. 

«Чего ты ждешь? Говори!»

Пейдж вздохнула и размяла плечи. Она чувствовала себя довольно глупо, когда повторяла слова стишка. И по её ощущениям ничего не поменялось. Но, стоило ей посмотреть вниз, как она почти вскрикнула от неожиданности: под невидимостью Пейдж не могла различить даже собственное тело.

— Вот же! Магия существует.

«Довольно неожиданное открытие для человека, который целый день перемещается по городу и за его пределы, — заметил голос скептично. — Я прямо удивлён твоей проницательности».

— Эй! Ну это же другое. Много кто умеет телепортироваться, и это с магией не связано.

Пейдж было неожиданно приятно, что голос наконец-то прекратил требовать от неё заняться с кем-то сексом.

«Кто умеет телепортироваться без магии?» — спросил он.

— Не знаю... Я же ничего не помню, — ответила Пейдж, — но я уверена, что кто-то должен уметь.

Ещё раз посмотрев на своё тело и убедившись, что его не видно, Пейдж переместилась на первый этаж и едва не столкнулась с Фиби.

Которая опять была голой и обнимала со спины Пайпер, пока та пыталась варить что-то на плите. Они обе уже успели отмыться от ошмётков демона.

— Уйди, ты мне мешаешь! — сказала Пайпер, стараясь выкрутиться из хватки Фиби.

— Не уйду, — ответила та и прикусила её ухо.

Пайпер продолжила мешать нечто зелёное и вонючее в кастрюльке и бормотать вполголоса, как сёстры ей надоели.

Фиби подождала пару минут, а потом протянула руку и выключила газ.

— Я хочу продолжить то, на чём нас прервал непонятно кто! — заявила она, оттаскивая Пайпер от плиты. — Ну давай! У меня есть целый набор дилдо всех размеров. И ещё страпон. Тебе обязательно понравится, когда я вгоню его в тебя.

— И почему это ты так в этом уверена? — спросила Пайпер, но позволила Фиби себя поцеловать.

Со стороны гостиной послышался какой-то грохот.

— Что там происходит? — поинтересовалась Пайпер, отрываясь от Фиби.

— Может, это нас не касается? — спросила та с надеждой.

Но полный боли и ярости крик дал понять, что, пожалуй, всё-таки касается. Пейдж едва успела отскочить с дороги, когда они помчались прочь из кухни. Фиби не потрудилась даже что-то накинуть, хотя поблизости не видно было ни халата, ни её одежды.

Пейдж последовала за сёстрами к источнику грохота и успела увидеть, как Прю несколькими изящными пассами завалила двух громил. Ещё двое лежали у стенок.

— Я опять разбила часы, — сказала Прю, жизнерадостно улыбаясь. — Это ведьмаки, говорят, что пришли мстить нам за... кого-то. Я не успела понять, за кого именно. Кто-то может объяснить мне, почему нам кто-то за что-то мстит?

Фиби присела рядом с одним из громил и принялась обшаривать его карманы.

— Потому что мы привлекли внимание массы не самых добрых существ? — предположила она.

Неожиданно все четыре ведьмака растворились в грязно-жёлтом сиянии.

— Эй, а прибираться кто будет? — спросила Пайпер в пространство.

— Вряд ли они были на это способны, — заметила Прю. — Извини за бардак.

Пайпер нахмурилась ещё больше, когда её взгляд упал на Фиби.

— Она совсем не признаёт одежды, — заметила Прю.

«Сними заклинание и разденься, — молчавший до этого голос опять встрепенулся, — или просто разденься и прижмись голой грудью к Фиби. Она всё прекрасно поймёт».

«Заткнись», — подумала Пейдж.

«Но ты ведь хочешь, чтобы они окружили тебя своей лаской, хочешь, чтобы их ловкие пальцы касались не только друг друга, но и тебя...»

Пейдж как раз наблюдала за тем, как сёстры опять сплелись в объятиях. Пайпер обнимала Фиби со спины, а Прю — спереди, но только одной рукой, а вторую она опустила вниз и водила пальцами по бедрам Фиби, не касаясь её там, где той хотелось бы.

— Ну хватит меня дразнить, я же в рукопашном вас обеих уложить могу, — сказала та, усмехаясь.

Прю поцеловала её и впилась пальцами в пах Фиби. Та зашипела, а потом заскулила, когда Прю начала двигать пальцами, проникая внутрь неё.

Пейдж в очередной раз почувствовала себя неловко. Как будто оказалась там, где ей не место. Она отвела взгляд и заметила, как в сиянии появился мужчина. Выглядящий... да, как обычный парень. С добрым открытым лицом и аккуратной, но старомодной прической.

— О, Лео пришел! — сказала Пайпер, отпуская Фиби. — Что ты тут делаешь, милый?

— Я слышал, что на ваш дом напали, — Лео явно не смущала сцена, которая происходила, и то, как Фиби продолжала стонать и насаживаться на пальцы Прю. — Вы в порядке?

— Конечно, — Пайпер обошла сестёр и обняла Лео. — Но, знаешь, нам тут явно не хватает мужского участия. Это было бы просто ну очень в тему.

— Да вы вроде и без меня неплохо справляетесь, — ответил Лео, с улыбкой поглядывая на Прю и Фиби.

«Вот-вот действие заклинания закончится», — сказал голос.

«Точно, мне нужно куда-то переместиться!» — подумала Пейдж.

«Я думал, что тогда ты сможешь скинуть одежду. Вот и появился мужчина, с которым ты готова переспать! Тебе же подойдет этот мужчина?»

Пейдж фыркнула и испуганно замерла, но все присутствующие были слишком заняты, чтобы обратить внимание на странный звук.

«Я не собираюсь спать с мужем моей сестры! — подумала Пейдж, глядя на Пайпер и Лео. — Да и с самими сёстрами тоже! Хотя я и не знаю Прю, но я точно уверена в том, что это не то, что каждой из нас хотелось бы добавить в послужной список!»

Голос затих, а сама Пейдж медленно осознавала собственные мысли. И теперь понимала очень четко и ясно, что Пайпер, Фиби и Прю — это её сестры. А Лео — муж Пайпер. Она сама стала Зачарованной, когда Прю погибла. Зачарованные... Они ведьмы, которые сражаются со злом, а Лео — их ангел-хранитель.

«Ха! Вот и не понадобилось мне ни с кем сексом заниматься!» — подумала Пейдж. Она чувствовала себя победительницей. Это же надо — так долго не могла вспомнить настолько простых вещей! Ещё и слушала какой-то голос.

Правда, оставался главный вопрос.

Что, чёрт побери, происходит?

***  
— Что за... — Пейдж села на кровати, и Пайпер с Фиби схватили её за руки.

— Не знаю, что ты видела, но, в любом случае, этого не было на самом деле, — сказала Пайпер.

— Похотливый демон просто подбрасывал тебе наши и твои воспоминания, делал из них истории и пытался добиться, чтобы ты с кем-то из нас переспала, вырабатывая сексуальную энергию, — добавила Фиби.

Пейдж открыла рот, а потом закрыла, пытаясь осознать, что ей только что сказали. Она помнила одновременно и всё, что было в её жизни, и то, как она не помнила ничего. Странное ощущение.

— Так что если ты успела переспать со мной... — продолжила тем временем Фиби.

— Не говори глупостей, — огрызнулась Пейдж, вырывая руку из её хватки, — ни с кем я не переспала. 

О том, что она созерцала, Пейдж сообщать не хотела. Ещё чего. Всё равно сами сказали, что это было не по-настоящему.

Пайпер и Фиби переглянулись.

— О... тогда всё в порядке, — сказала Пайпер. — Хорошо, что мы отыскали заклинание, которое тебя... вытащило. А то вдруг бы правда переспала.

Пейдж скривилась.

— Поверь мне, — сказала она, — мне нужно что-то большее, чем уверения голоса в голове, что вот эта женщина — именно то, что мне необходимо.

— А если бы мы были твоими братьями? — предположила Фиби.

От этого варианта стало неуютно. Нет, Пейдж не сомневалась в том, что и тогда бы отказывала демону раз за разом, но если бы нет? Если бы её гетеросексуальность одержала бы верх?

— Как и уверения его же по поводу мужчины, — ответила ей Пейдж не слишком уверено.

— Хорошо, что этого не случилось, — заметила Пайпер. — Так что демон слаб, и мы сможем его убить. Так держать, сестрёнка!

Пейдж хмыкнула. Ей бы стоило пошутить про то, что её сексуальная жизнь не устраивается даже при участии какого-то там похотливого демона (где он вообще её отыскал, и почему именно её, а не Фиби, например?), но ничего по-настоящему смешного на этот счёт не придумывалось.


End file.
